


The Owl

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Category: Black Sails, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Canonical Character Death, Crossing Timelines, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Miranda Barlow Appreciation, Owls, Schmoop, Season/Series 02, Short, Short One Shot, Sweet, Time Travel, Time traveling Owls, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10736841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Dame Maggie Smith is Toby Stephens’ mother. This crossover wrote itself. (not RPF)





	The Owl

The owl landed on the deck of the Walrus somewhere in the vastness ahead of the island they would perhaps one day arrive at if the wind was at their backs the way it should have been.

James winced, expecting a Howler to scream its way out of the clutches of the big, old, black owl he recognized from nowhere else than home. Hogwarts.

“JAMES FLINT,” he expected it to scream, “WHAT EXACTLY DO YOU THINK IS WRONG WITH YOU? CAN YOU NOT SEND AN OWL?”

But his parcel was not a Howler. 

It was a letter. And a chocolate frog. Carefully opened and rewrapped.

Carefully sought and repackaged.

The long, flowing letters were unmistakably his mother’s, but he had had no doubt about that from the moment he had seen Phineas dotting the horizon.

“My condolences,” were the only words.

The chocolate frog said more. More about magic and sweets and childhood joys, a life long left on the shore.

A card fell to the deck as the boat--ship--gently swayed.

At first he thought the frame might be empty. 

He had just seen her that night.

But that had been in his dream, maybe.

Miranda.

She was there.

And when she saw him finally peeking into the frame of the card as if from behind his fingers, finally looking because he knew who would be there, she blew him a kiss


End file.
